To Somewhere
by trader
Summary: December 21, 2012, He made a choice to survive. Now Dartre, with his partner Brave, go around worlds and live their lives while helping the heroes. But an unknown force wants to corrupt the worlds for their evil intentions. Can he survive while stopping the corruption?


**Alright I'm back and hopefully I won't get lazy this time. I was going to continue my other stories (read them if you wanna know more) but I lost my USB where I keep my stories so I, Trader, present to you the prologue of To Somewhere**

**ACTION!**

_December 21, 2012 Evening_

My name is Dartre Fergram and I would've loved to say that I watched fearlessly as the world crumbled. I would've loved to think of this as a dream, an illusion. And I really would've loved to believe I was going to survive.

Honestly, I would've loved to do so many things. But now I can't because the world is about to end.

When I first heard of the Mayan Calendar thing was through a friend, when he told me I said "You actually believe that? That's ridiculous! The world's not going to end just because a calendar says so!"

Now that I think about it, Past Me sounds really stupid now.

The next time I heard about it was last year. Some random guy was shouting "The world's going to end anyways! I'm going to stop studying and enjoy life!"

His parents must have been disappointed at him. Past Me thought he was stupid for believing something like that, now I think he made a smart move.

The last time I heard of it was this morning. There was screaming everywhere and the ground was shaking. Building toppled on people and many died. By midday it was hell. The sun never moved and was growing dimmer, oceans were rising and people were turning against each other.

It's now the evening, the sun is almost dark, there is little light and warmth left as darkness and cold approaches, no one would be able to survive the cold night. I've completely given up surviving and allowed sleep to lead me to a peaceful death.

As I lay sleepily on the cold ground I whispered my last words as i watched the sun finally lose all light.

"The End."

The moment I closed my eyes I felt something strange. As If something was pulling me. I dared to open my eyes and saw a dark vortex trying to suck me in. I tried to move but it was as if something was making me feel heavy. I was getting closer to the vortex when I thought that if I put all my strength I could roll away from it. Just as I was about to do so I remembered the cold and realized that if I roll away I will freeze to death, on the other hand, if I go through the vortex I might be able to survive.

Filled with the desire to survive I braced myself for whatever was waiting for me beyond the vortex.

**Unknown but long amount of time later**

I was floating aimlessly around an empty dark space. How long has it been since I went in that vortex? Days? Months? Years? I seem to have lost my sense of time and forgot some important things. There was nothing in here but...well...nothing. I'm still alive and unharmed, very bored and sleepy though.

"You're stuck in this weird place and your first concern is boredom?"

I also seem to have gained an imaginary companion that talks. I think it's just me talking to myself though.

"Most people would consider that crazy."

"I'm not crazy, I'm bored."

"But would people believe that?"

"What people? There's no one here but me."

Just as I was going to respond I was suddenly pulled slightly into another vortex, this one blue in color. Recognizing a way out I started to swim or float towards the blue vortex and eagerly went through it.

"Ow!" And instantly was spat out at high speeds and crashed into the ground.

I was just getting up when I happened to glance around me. It was night, I was in a small crater in a construction site and was covered in small specks of dirt.

"Hey, you alright?" the voice asked. That's weird, it sounds like it's coming from my shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey? Where are you, you sound like you're outside of my head."

"I think I am on your shoulder."

I reached for my left shoulder and grabbed what looks to be a gray device with two yellow buttons on one side, a slot in the other, a small screen at the bottom and a sword and shield symbol in the middle. In the screen was a black haired boy with red eyes. He had gray headphones, gray body armor with black lines connecting from the center of his back to his wrists.

I lifted it to my face and he pounded against the screen. "Let me out of here!" he shouted.

"I don't know how!" I shouted back.

"Well figure it out!"

I angrily threw the device to the ground and picked it up again. I looked in the screen and saw his surprised expression.

"Huh, this thing is more durable than I thought."

"Were you trying to kill m-" he started before I threw the device again, this time he bounced slightly and went farther.

I put my hands in my pockets and started to walk towards it before I noticed there was something in my pocket. I pulled it out and discovered it was a note. It read:

**If you're reading this then you just went through the vortex. You are now part of something greater. I will explain more when we meet but for now I will give you important things to know. Don't freak out but you're in another world now. The device on your shoulder is called a PET or Personal Terminal, inside is your Navi, Brave. I've prepared a temporary house for you, the one with the sword carving on the door, anything else you need to know will be sent to you in the form of these notes so be sure to check your pockets every once in a while. **

**Your friend, C**

"Well" I said as I picked up my PET and started to leave the construction area. "I guess I should go look for the house now."

Brave couldn't say anything because he was disoriented from all the throwing.

**BREAKTIME!**

**So how was it? Any reviews would be appreciated and accepted, good or bad. And before I end this I present to you Dartre's Profile.**

Name: Dartre Fergram

Age: Changes every time, always ends up the same age as the main hero

Gender: Male

Appearance: Gray and black themed jacket with black shirt, dark blue jeans and black and white shoes


End file.
